


Crazy Cat Pharaoh

by Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Ghost Cats, this is just humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm
Summary: Priest Seto had decided to be considerate and buried Atem with honor by burying mummified cats with him. Instead of just having the ghost of the Pharaoh in the puzzle, Yugi is also haunted by three cats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the post on the Yugioh-thoughts tumblr blog.

At first it was cute.

Yugi loved cats as much as the next person. When he first solved the puzzle and random cats kept appearing out of thin air he was _delighted._ He had company of three sleek black cats that were all so affectionate, he just wanted to cuddle them forever.

It got to the point where the cats followed him everywhere. They even slept with him at night! Sure he probably should’ve told his grandfather, but he didn’t want to risk Solomon telling Yugi to get rid of them.

Then the day came where Yugi became creeped out. He was hanging out with Joey in the game shop when one of the cats _literally climbed on Joey_ and the blond teen acted like nothing happened. When Joey told him that there weren’t any cats around, Yugi swore he was going crazy. What else could explain why Yugi was staring straight at a cat that his best friend insisted didn’t exist?

Yugi tried to ignore the cats any time he could, closing his eyes when he saw them and drowning out the pleading mews with music. Unfortunately no matter how loud the music got, the purring and meows kept ringing in his ears. 

It was like they were in his head!

The day he found out he _wasn’t_ crazy, he was trying to do homework when one of the three cats appeared _right before his very eyes._

“WHAT THE FU-“ He jumped, startled by the sudden appearance. He scrambled to find purchase on his desk or bed, falling back onto the floor with a loud ‘bang’ when he failed. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to get up.

“Forgive Dalila. She is just too affectionate for her own good.” Yugi gasped and shot up to look for the origin of the voice. His eyes widened considerably when he found it.

_I’m definitely insane._

On his bed sat a man who looked nearly identical to him. They could’ve passed as twins had it not been for the sharpness around the stranger’s wise eyes and the three blond bangs that stuck up like lightning bolts.

“W-Who are you?” Yugi stammered. A mew attracted his attention to the stranger’s lap where one of the three black cats was curled up. The other two were on either side of the stranger, curled up looking just as content as their sibling. 

_What is going on here?_

“I am the spirit that resides in your millennium puzzle. These three trouble makers are Dalila, Ramesses, and Aziza.” He pointed to each cat as he said their names, each one meowing in greeting.

Yugi stood in front of the bed, staring utterly flabbergasted at the sight in front of him. _Spirit? As in ghosts? They’re GHOST CATS?_

Dalila disappeared from the spirit man’s lap and appeared in front of Yugi’s face, hovering in midair as if confirming Yugi’s thought. She mewed happily and leaned forward to rub against his cheek.

At least that’s what he assumed. He couldn’t feel the cat since it was… you know. _A ghost._

Yugi couldn’t wrap his mind around it. “So you four are spirits that haunt my puzzle. You are literally haunting my puzzle with three cats.” 

“Yes.”

The teen stared at the spirit man in disbelief, trying to understand _why_ this ghost guy was so nonchalant about this. The spirit stared straight back, not once stopping the strokes along the cat’s fur.

“You give the phrase ‘crazy cat lady’ a whole new meaning, my friend.”


End file.
